1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of displaying information, and more particularly to a method and system for LCD panel illumination light source selection.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
One aspect of information handling systems that has proven useful is the portability provided by portable or laptop systems. Portable information handling systems typically pack the functionality of a fixed desktop system into a smaller an more light weight chassis that is easily carried by users. Portable information handling systems typically include a foldable display integrated in a hinged lid that opens when the system is in use to display information and that closes when the system is not in use for protection within a compact package. For instance, a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel displays information by manipulating LCD pixels to effect the passage of light through the pixels. In order to display information on an LCD panel of a portable information handling system, a light source is generally disposed behind the LCD pixels so that the LCD pixels are illuminated with sufficient brightness. One type of light source used to illuminate an LCD display is an electroflorescent light source, such as a cold cathode florescent lamp (CCFL). CCFL light sources generate light with an alternating current (AC) that excites a florescent plasma isolated in a tube. Another type of light source used to illuminate an LCD panel is a light emitting diode (LED) light source. LED light sources generate light with a direct current (DC) applied to red, green and blue LEDs that combine to produce white light.
One difficulty with portable information handling systems is that true portability typically requires an internal power source such as a battery that carries a charge of limited duration. Portable information handling systems typically interface with an external power source, such as an AC wall jack, that recharges the internal battery. When a portable information handling system is interfaced with an external power source, power consumption of electronic components is not of particular concern. However, when a portable information handling system is powered only by its internal battery, excessive power consumption can have a significant impact on the duration of a battery charge. For instance, when a portable information handling system operates on its internal battery, it typically operates in a lower power mode that conserves battery power by shutting off the LCD display after a predetermined period of non-use. An LCD panel draws considerable power from the battery, so any improvements to the power-use efficiency for an LCD panel of an information handling system will typically result in substantially prolonged battery charge duration.